batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feat of Clay Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Feat of Clay Part I" from season one, which aired on September 8, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. MISTAKEN IDENTITY * Lucius Fox: Bruce? Bruce Wayne? * "Bruce": Over here, Lucius. * Fox: Bruce, it's 3 in the morning. Couldn't this wait? I coulda give you this stuff back in the office. * "Bruce": sshhh... Not out here. - Come on. ...... The office, the house, everyywhere. He knows we're onto him. * Fox: Daggett? * "Bruce": Who else? You were the one who said he was trying to take over the company. * Fox: Yes. Inside trade. But once you give these papers to the DA, he'll be under indictment before he can change his socks! * "Bruce": If I turn in the evidence. But I won't. You see Lucius, the reason I want those papers is to destroy them. And now that you've brought them, we won't be needing you anymore. * Fox: Bruce! W-wh-what's going on here? * "Bruce": Let's just say... I'm accepting your resignation, Mr. Fox. * Police Radio: 2-Code-6. 2-Code-6, 204 at Gotham Island Tramway Southside Terminal, responde 2-Code-6. * Raymond Bell: Let's finish this fast, before we have the law on our necks. * Batman: Too late, dirtbag. * Bell: Huh? Who said that? (Batman descends) The Batman! Not him! - Where is he? * Fox: Wayne... Bruce Wayne... he set me up... * Police Officer #1: Cover me! - Stay where you are! Don't move! ---- MATT HAGEN * Assistant Director: Ready on the set! * Teddy Lupus: I'll go get Matt. * Matt Hagen: C'mon! C'mon! Where are ya? * Teddy: Matt, are you okay in there? Matt? * Hagen: Close the door! * Teddy: It's Teddy, Matt. * Hagen: CLOSE THE DOOR! Help me look... gotta be here somewhere. * Teddy: The face cream? You used up your last jolt yesterday... * Hagen: No! I gotta have more! Now! See, it wore off! Look! I can't fix it anymore! * Teddy: Relax, Matt. * Hagen: Don't tell me to relax, you idiot! I can't go out there like this! * Teddy: Here... * Hagen: Give it to me! - uh? That's all? * Teddy: I was lucky I could hang onto that much. * Hagen: You were holding out on me? * Teddy: I had to Matt. If I didn't, you wouldn't have anything now! - You can't go on like this, Matt. You hurt all the time now. * Hagen: You're just my stand-in, Lupus! Nobody promoted you to nurse me! * Teddy: That stuff makes your face like putty. It can't be good for ya. * Hagen: It probably ain't good for me, but unless I only want to do horror pictures, it ain't bad for me either. - Gone! Empty! Only 24 hours! Then... it starts all over again! * Assistant Director: Mr. Hagen, we're waiting. * Hagen: KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON! * Teddy: That's why it ain't good for ya! Having to keep going back to Daggett for more of that stuff and do whatever lousy things he wants to get it. * Hagen: You're right, Teddy. I can't. I'll have to find a way to get lots of this stuff on my own. ---- ROLAND DAGGETT * Roland Daggett: You sure, Bell? You sure that the man you hired knows nothing of our operation? Bell, I asked you a question! Bell! Bell! - Germs, take off his headphones. * Germs: Pay attention! Mr. Daggett is talking to you. * Daggett: Now then... * Bell: Relax, Mr. Daggett. The guy was just a hired gun. He don't even know our names. * Daggett: Thank heaven for small favors. But Hagen has dissapointed me once too often lately. He botched his assignment completely! To wit, once Fox is able to talk, he might very well incriminate us, if the police can't figure out what we're up to from those papers Hagen was supposed to retrieve. Frankly, I think our Mr. Hagen has outlived his usefulness. I want him dealt with! * Germs: But Mr. Daggett, the man's a master of disguise! He was even before he had his accident, and you gave him this stuff. * Bell: Yeah. It's not easy finding somebody who can change the way he looks! * Daggett: You needn't bother searching for him. This is the only place in the world where he can get what he needs! And when his supply runs out, he'll come to us. ---- EXTREME MEASURES * Germs: Hold it right there! * Bell: Turn around! Real slow! Step into the light where we can see you! * Hagen: (posing as Bruce Wayne) I'm looking for Mr. Daggett. I don't believe we've met. My name is Wayne... Bruce Wayne. * Bell: Wayne, huh? Yeah, right. Sure. We understand. Can the garbage, Hagen. We ain't stupid. * Hagen: No! * Germs: You're Hagen, alright. Looking for more of that stuff, didn't you? * Bell: Yeah, once they're hooked, they stay hooked. C'mon Hagen, we're going for a little ride. * Hagen: Forget it! I know what that means! * Bell: Wait, I got an idea. Hold 'im. - Pretty boy wanted more of this stuff? Then let's give it to 'im! * Hagen: No! Not that way! Please... * Bell: Let's give him all he'll ever need! * Hagen: No... no... NOOO! * Bell: Sweet dreams, slime ball. ---- BAD NEWS * Batman: (trying to identify Bell) I know my fist has landed on that jaw once before. Bell. Raymond Bell. Of course! Now I remember him. Carries a pocket radio tuned to police band at all times. * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, what am I to do about the police? They shall be back, you know. I can't keep telling them you're out! * Batman: Police? What police? What are you talking about? * Alfred: I suggest you consult the morning paper, sir. * Batman: Bruce Wayne sought for questioning in attempt on executive's life!? But that's impossible! ---- EXTREME MEASURES PART 2 * Police Radio: All units, a warrant has been issued for the arrest of Bell Raymond. White male, Aproximately 5'10" Age: mid thirties. All available units, divert to suspect's last known adress 3720 Burnley Boulevard - Suspect is believed... * Batman:...armed and dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution. Over. * Bell: Yeah, go ahead. Stake out my place. I'll be a long way, jerks. * Batman: That's it Bell, keep it up. You're reacting true to form so far. * Bell: Uh? The Batman? - Made it! I am out of here! - NO! NO! For the love of mercy, Batman, don't let me fall! - What are you doing? Are you crazy? * Batman: Listen up, Scum Wad, 'cause I'm only going to ask you once. * Bell: Ahh! * Batman: Who was Lucius Fox meeting at the tram? * Bell: Wayne! Bruce Wayne! * Batman: You lying sleaze! You want to rethink that answer? BATMAN DIPS THE BATWING'S FRONT AND BELL INTO GOTHAM BAY. * Bell: Ohh, no! Okay, okay, it wasn't Wayne! * Batman: Then who was it??!! Last chance. Who was impersonating Wayne? Who, Bell? WHO? (Bell faints) Fainted. He fainted. * Gotham Police: This is GCPD airborne units 6- call to Batwing. Descend on the name of the law and remand your prisoner to police custody. * Batman: This should wake you up, Mr. Bell. * GCPD: This is the police! You are under arrest! ---- TRAGIC CONCLUSION AT THE HOSPITAL * Fox: No... please... leave me alone * Bruce: Lucius, it's ok. It's me, Bruce. I have to speak to you. Only you can get me the answers I need now. Lucius, take it easy! There's nothing to be afraid of. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. AT DAGGETT'S LABORATORIES * Teddy: Ah, there's his car! Stop here! Matt! Matt, are you in there? AT THE HOSPITAL * Summer Gleeson: And we'll have continuing updates on this late-breaking story. The arrest of millionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne, at the scene of an attempt on the life of Wayne Executive Lucius Fox. This is Summer Gleeson, WGBS News at eleven live at Gotham County Jail. AT DAGGET'S LABS * Teddy: Matt? Matt, it's me, Teddy! - Matt? Matt... oh, Matt, is that you? What in heavens name did they do to you? ---- Category:Episode Dialogues